As part of a larger study on the influence of television on infants' visual and vocal behavior, family patterns of television viewing were assessed using multiple measures and a measure of mother-infant relations was validated. Study A explored different methods of assessing television viewing patterns and examined the relationship between parental viewing and infant exposure to television. Results suggest that estimates of television viewing time exceed the quantity of television actually viewed. In addition, infant exposure to television in the home was related to mother's age but not SES. Study B tested the concurrent validity of the Home Stimulation Inventory (HOME), a measure of the quality and quantity of social, emotional and cognitive support in the HOME. Results indicated the validity of the HOME as a measure of early infant environments. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Hollenbeck, A.R. Television viewing patterns of families with young infants. J. Soc. Psychol., in press 1977.